Aubrey de Laurijn
Beatriz-Louise van Zonne is the second exclusive Nightloid made by Beatrice (formerly Kellay). She is the creator's new "signature" Nightloid, the previous one being Keirynn Keirai. Design In general, Beatriz has medium-long Violet-Red (#F7468A) hair (which is dyed, her natural hair color is an almost-black dark brown) and gray-blue eyes, which are her natural eye color and not contacts. She is 6'1"—185 centimetres approximately. Occasionally (especially in the N!GHTLOID design) she is also seen with bright purple, semi-permanent "Cthulhu tentacle" tattoos, which are on both of her arms. N!GHTLOID design This outfit/design is her main one, obviously. In this outfit, she wears a white long-sleeved button-up shirt, with a black cropped marching band/bellhop jacket with various fabric patches/badges on it. She also wears a black pleated skirt with laces; and for footwear she wears black gartered thigh-high socks/stockings and black (occasionally purple) Dr. M ankle/combat boots. She wears a light blue necktie, a black hair ribbon, a pair of red prescription glasses, and black skirt suspenders for accessories in this outfit. "1938" design This outfit is a BD-inspired design. In this design, she wears a modified version of a red-colored bellhop outfit, with one minor change—the skirt in the outfit being colored black instead of the default red. For the footwear in this outfit, Beatriz wears white boots with black soles and laces over black gartered socks. She wears a red hair ribbon as an accessory for this design, Casual design This outfit is formerly Beatriz's main design before her release, but a new (N!GHTLOID) design was made as her main design. In this outfit, she wears a red/white baseball jacket above a black T-shirt, and a red/pink tartan skirt. For footwear, she wears ice cream-patterned ankle socks and black/floral short Dr. M boots. For an accessory in this outfit, she wears black goggles with a black frame and neon purple (left) and neon pink (right) lenses. "Ombré" design This design is rarely used, only for some artworks that the creator made. In this outfit, Beatriz wears a white button-up shirt below a black military trenchcoat with gold edges along with white formal pants; completed with a red cape. For her footwear, she wears black boots. For accessories in this outfit, she uses a matching general-style black hat (with gold edges) and red-framed prescription glasses. "Before the Story" design This design is her appearance before she joined the Nightloid, hence the name "Before the Story". In this design, she has long dark brown hair (the natural color before she dyed it pink) although the eye color stays the same. Outfit-wise, she wears a basic school uniform, consisting of a white short-sleeved button-up shirt, a black plaid skirt and a black blazer/jacket. For footwear, she simply wears white socks and black Oxford-style shoes. She wears a dark red school ribbon as an accessory in this design. History Beatrice (the creator) thought that she needed a new "flagship" character to replace Keirynn Keirai in early 2016. She—the creator—made several designs in trial or error throughout a few months. Finally, in June 5, she made the character's page, but due to time constraints the page editing was paused and resumed a day later (technically making the release date of Beatriz—the new Nightloid—still June 5.) As of this month, June 5, Beatriz (as planned) is now Beatrice's signature Nightloid, rather than Keirynn. She is scheduled to become one of the main characters in the upcoming Nightloid fighting/RPG game, Nightsingers Continued along with Raye Nightcore, MELODISCA, Lindsae Harmony, Prisma Rainbow and Keirynn Keirai. Personality Beatriz, as described by the creator, is "the archetypal Belgian comic young prontagonist"—(somewhat) ambitious, perceptive, quirky, heroic and friendly. However, Beatriz is (also stated by the creator, that's why the "somewhat" part was added) not heroic ''or ambitious—she's a girl who prefers to read books for hours and go on her social media accounts, although she's a smart person who notices and points out small details in things, adding up to her perceptiveness. In addition to this, she's easy to make friends with, and also quite sarcastic. The "BD prontagonist" part stands out the most when she (and mostly, her friends) are faced with problems, as she often knows many solutions to the conflict. She isn't really the nicest person around—Beatriz doesn't really trust people that much, and rejects romantic activities and relationships. She also has a few bad sides—she is often easily annoyed, and to a lesser extent a bit impatient. However, that is evened out by her other (good) traits. She is interested in photography, digital art and stories; and speaks a few languages (Indonesian and English being the main ones, French and Dutch being her secondary languages) finely, although she has difficulties pronouncing certain words in the last two languages. She also practices karate (mainly for self-defense) and to a lesser extent ballet dancing. Her personality type is ESFP. Background/Lore Main Lore Beatriz was born in Belgium, although she's actually Indonesian/Asian (She also has a Dutch last name. These, as explained by the creator, are "ancestor shenanigans" and she decides not to explain this topic in much detail). This resulted in Beatriz and her family moving from one of the mentioned countries to the other one throughout the years because of business reasons—her mother is a very successful entrepreneur while her father is a co-editor at a minor newspaper. With the frequent move-ins and move-outs, she had a quite unique childhood. Finally, after all the move-ins and move-outs, her family decided to just stay in Belgium while she was at the age of 9. Her parents' jobs stayed as usual, while Beatriz was enrolled in an all-girls private school and became a member of its choir. She also rediscovered her past hobbies—reading and being a fan of several of the country's most well known comics. At times, she also stayed at an orphanage in the city she lived in and took care of a group of younger children. Beatriz had a stroke of luck throughout the years—she became a popular online digital artist (who often draws fan-art of previously mentioned comics) and fanfiction writer. In addition to this, she avoided the "weeaboos" and, luckily, didn't become one of them. One December night, after serving as a choir member at a Christmas event, she saw neon colored lights coming from a small concert venue not far from there. She went there, and found out that the people performing at the concert are the children she used to take care of—and now they're the member of a idol group called Nightloid. She went in to watch them, and after the performance she went backstage and talked to Raye and Melodisca, the leaders of the group and re-introduced herself to them. They remembered her, and offered her to become a member of the idol group. Beatriz immediately agreed, and from then on she became a major member of the Nightloid. Nightcore Series Lore Her lore/backstory in the Nightcore series can be read here . Voice As usual, no configuration has been made yet. However, the creator (Beatrice) will provide her voice (although altered) for Beatriz. Songs Although Beatriz's voice is a WIP, the creator has proposed some songs that the character will possibly cover. *'''Knights of Cydonia (originally by MUSE) *'COLORBARS '(orginally by Vocaloid FUKASE) *'FROOT' (originally by Marina and The Diamonds) *'Mad Hatter' (originally by Melanie Martinez) Additional info Relationships *Nightloid -'' In good terms with most of them, but also can be rivals or worse, enemies. **Keirynn Keirai -''' Close friends, and friendly rival to a lesser extent. They first met at a school fieldtrip while they were in elementary school. **''Raye Nightcore -'' Respects her as the main leader of the Nightloid group, also close friends. Raye finds Beatriz inspiring and cool, and vice-versa. **''MELODISCA -'' Possibly friends, but not too close. **''LuLu -'' Mainly friends. **''Spencer Tempo -'' Rivals, but mostly in good terms with each other. She beats Spencer at strategy and/or MOBA games, just like what she did with Mika. **''Mika Reizou -'' Is slightly uncomfortable with Mika, but both of them still stay friends nonetheless. Mika is Beatriz's kouhai, who often play video games together. **''Jamie Historia -'' Friendly rival, but a close friend most of the time. They knew about (and became friends with) each other through the internet. **''Seira Ricks -'' One of her best friends since childhood, and also are cousins. **''IKARiS -'' Close friends, but she wishes to be more friendly to them. *''Kasari Baretu -'' Possible rival, or enemy. Beatriz finds Kasari a bit...annoying. *''Mardhaloid -'' Kouhai. Mardhaloid often has fangirling sessions, much to Beatriz's chagrin. *''Kaseyu -'' Possibly close friends. Beatriz is intrigued with Kaseyu's witch/wizard powers. *''Funloid -'' Beatriz is currently their "manager". They are mainly on good terms. Etymology The name '' Beatriz is another spelling (particularly, Portuguese) of the common feminine name ''Beatrice—which is also the name of the creator, although this might (or might not) be a coincidence; Louise ''is also another common feminine name, though her Belgian background might suggest that it is taken from Avenue '''Louise', a street in Brussels. Van Zonne might not be an actual Dutch last name, but Zonne ''means "sun"—put together with the preposition (which is mostly used in family names) ''van, which means "of" in Dutch; it means "of the sun" Trivia *Her blood type is A-. *She dislikes weeaboos, watermelons and condescending people. *Her early concept name was Luisa Beatriz. *Despite having a connective hyphen in her name, Louise is indeed her middle name and not a combined name with her first one. The reason behind this is still undisclosed. *Her "1938" design is inspired from the outfit of the (first) title character of the comic Spirou et Fantasio. The title of the design references the comic's first release year. *Her "Ombré" design is slightly inspired from Imperial Lux (League of Legends) and Zorglub (Spirou). *Most of her outfits (notably the N!GHTLOID, 1938 and Ombré designs) have all the colors of the Belgian flag in them; black, yellow, and red. *As explained on the quote above (see Design section) the creator stated that Beatriz's shoes (in all outfits) are bulletproof, although they also shoot bullets from the soles. *Her "Fighter Subtitle" in Nightsingers Continued is stated to be "Mignon Missile". This is a reference to her early appearance in the author's Nightloid-themed short stories, in which she is "Laseta's Most Wanted Human" Appearances She might appear in the second part of Gayle99's Nightcore ''story on Wattpad. Other than that, Beatriz will appear in a Nightloid mini-comic series by the creator. She will also appear in the ''Nightloid Quest RPG, and (as said above) the Nightloid fighting game Nightsingers Continued. Gallery Kellysinaga Beatriz (selfy).png|Former main outfit. Kellysinaga Beatriz (dress up version).png|Design in Rinmaru Games' Mega Anime Dress Up. Kellysinaga Beatriz casual version.png|Second casual design, in Rinmaru Games' Oshare Kei Dress Up. Kellysinaga_Beatriz_and_Beth_Carousel.png|Beatriz and Beth Carousel, in Rinmaru Games' School Days Manga Creator. beatriz01.png|Her look in Pixel Art Avatar Icon Generator. Kellysinaga_Beatriz_Sci-Fi version.png|(Slightly) simplified design in AzaleaDolls' Sci-Fi Warrior Dress Up. Kellysinaga_Beatriz_snow version.png|Another design in AzaleaDolls' Snow Queen Scene Maker. Kellysinaga_Beatriz_1938 version.png|"1938" design in Hapuriainen's School Dress Up. Kellysinaga Beatriz-Louise van Zonne (Revolution Outfit).png|Her "Ombré" design. Kellysinaga Beatriz and Spencer.png|With Spencer Tempo (seen on left) in RinmaruGames' Anime Partners Dress Up. Makonatic Beatriz.png|Beatriz, as illustrated by Makonatic Kellysinaga Beatriz (Before the Story).png|Her "Before the Story" design. Category:Original Category:Fanloid Category:Characters by Kellysinaga Category:Female Category:Voiced by Human Category:Voice from MAYU Category:Nightloid